Opposites Attract
by Linira
Summary: The site's original and (far as I know) only Link/Tira pairing! Loose continuity, but it's all in a loose chronological order. First chapter is a bit serious, but overall it's a fairly light-hearted fic.
1. Dancing, and Sharing

_**A/N: Haven't written anything for Soul Calibur for a few months, but thought I'd post somethin. Heres a TiraXLink fifty themes fic. Any theme requests would be greatly appreciated. **_

**Theme 1: Dancing, and Sharing **

You had enticed me, when we fought the first time. I couldn't take my eyes off your hips, and you took advantage of it, using it as a tool to defeat me. Even so, you had been unable to kill me, and ran off. After that, we no longer fought. We danced. It wasn't about death, or winning, or losing, or my homeland, or even your master. It was about needing someone to be with, even though we were too stubborn to admit it. It was about me needing a friend in this lonely world, and you being sick and tired of people shunning and mistreating you. It was about our desire, no, our need to belong. To be at peace with this world, and since that was impossible, we settled for being together. Eventually, we dropped the facade of battle and simply coexisted, if only for short afternoons and nights. I remember how you had listened, your eyes glowing with admiration, as I spoke of my adventures, and the hundreds, if not thousands, of lives I saved. I can recall how your violet orbs had filled with jealousy as I told you of my friends in Hyrule, who all wanted me home as soon as possible. When I asked about your friends, you told me of the only person other than me that you had fought and did not kill, and listed her and her daughter as your friends, then called down a raven, introducing it as your best and oldest friend, before kissing it on the head and letting it fly loose. When I pressed for information about your past, and your adventures, you revealed that you had lost your memory sometime in the last year, before living with a normal family for some time, until a seemingly normal arguement set you off, and you slaughtered them, as well as countless others in your exit from the area. You then spoke of your time as the leader of a gang of bandits, and of the dozens of villages you razed to the ground, and the money you stole, until you snapped again and murdered all of your comrades. You told me of the countless people you fought and killed in your search for your master, about the souls you watched vanish from their eyes, about the hundreds of formiddable warriors who had perished at the blades of your weapon. Your face was gleeful as you told me of these horrible things, but your eyes showed not happiness, nor sadness. They seemed... hollow. I had embraced you, and allowed your tears to fall upon my following morning, before you set off on your own to go about harvesting souls, I told you of my plans to go to the next big village, and you agreed to meet me there, before dashing off. I had waited there for four nights before leaving a message for you with the innkeeper and moving on to the next town. I did this for months on end, but not once did I see you in any of the areas I journeyed to. Eventually, I gave up hope. In Athens, however, I saw what I knew involved you. A lone raven was circling a large building. I had entered it with bated breath, and found hundreds of people our age dancing and mingling, but did not find you. I searched the building for hours on end, to no avail. Once I felt that my hopes had been sufficiently trampled, I sank into a chair by the closest table. I contemplated the thought of never seeing you again, and felt fear grip my heart for the first time, as well as a paralysing sadness. Until a certain soul hunter found her way into my lap, and her lips found mine. I broke the wonderful reunion to ask where you had been, and say three important words, but you pulled me onto my feet.

And we danced.

_**A/N:There we go, this sites first ever LinkXTira pairing, as well as my most serious work yet. Most of the chapters will be funnier than this, but I might just acquire a taste for writing like this. Please do send in requests for new themes, as well as review and tell me what I did wrong/right.**_


	2. Watching

_**A/N: I know I'm only on theme two, but would anyone be interested in a completely different story involving a desert, Link, Tira, the Alexandria sisters (Soph and Cass), Taki, and Talim? This one would keep on going, but this other idea won't leave me the hell alone... and I will update faster in the future. I usually update on every Saturday, so this is waaay late for me...**_

Theme 2: Watching

Dearest Tira:

Do you recall what I told you, about how after the third time I found you, I began to notice them? Ravens, always seeming to be tracking me, or my group of friends. I had, of course, immediately thought of you. It had taken me the longest time to realize why you always had something watching me... you were jealous! Several things had led to this conclusion, mainly being that the longer I had been without you, and vice-versa, the more ravens there were. The same happened when I traveled with more people, particularly women. When I brought this up, you had, of course, claimed that you hadn't been watching me, that my ego was overly large, and that you didn't care if I was in love with "That Weird, white-haired bitch," and that you hadn't ever asked for me to come find you.

I could only laugh while you went from melancholy to pissed in record time, until I revealed that Ivy was sworn off men, for reasons unknown to everyone. I went through this for all the women I had been traveling with, and explained away all of them easily, from "She's married, darling," to "She's a priestess. She took an oath to stay out of relationships."

Finally, you had laughed, and kissed me, as an apology for your assumptions.

Because I wanted you to know, that I remember, and will make sure that you do, until the end of time.

If you really want to know, I had always found it flattering that you cared enough about me to keep an eye on me, and had offered to let me leave alive to be with Ivy, since you had killed for much less.

I love you too.

Sincerely,

Link

_**A/N:So, what did you guys think? Not as good as the first one, huh? Still, I'd love to get requests, and need some feedback. Especially about the other story I mentioned earlier.**_


	3. Tolerance

Tolerance

To be honest, I never thought you'd be such a damn lightweight. I assumed the whole hero schtick meant you spent a lot of time in pubs, beguiling everyone with tales of ancient evils, distressed damsels, fire-breathing drqgons and other heroey stuff.

But noooooo, get you some mead and you're mister talkative, mister won't-shut-up, clirting with anything nearby and squeezing my fucking ass everytime I turned around. Uh, speaking of which, is your jaw feeling better?

Where was I... Right. Seriously, what the hell? You only had one mug. One. Mug. I had three before I even started to feel it! And don't think I'm not still pissed about the whole streetwalker thing. Gods above, I had to pull her off you! Do you know where she's probably been? And don't even get me started on what you were doing to that poor squirrel!

If I ever buy you another drink,It'll be so I can pour it on you.

Do you have any fucking idea how embarassing it is to be trying to get a room when the innkeeper can't understand you because some asshole keeps groping you?! And "You make the cutest little squeaks" is Not a good enough reason to molest someone in public!

One. Mug. Seriously.


	4. Snow!

**Snow!**

_**A/N: Right, it's snowing outside. Have a chapter about snow and junk. New poll on my pro, decides on what I write next, so please vote.**_

I sit alone, staring at the snow.

Pure white, the very picture of innocence. And like innocence, so easily corrupted.

I scatter some dirt onto the snow, and sigh.

Before I came to this world, I'd never seen snow like this. Nice and powdery. The only snow I'd even heard of was that at Snowpoint, and the magic that was corrupting that place had turned everything closer to ice than this soft, wonderful-feeling phenomena of nature. To think, I had once been as pure as the snow, years before Gano-

**Pumf!**

I shook my head slightly, and vocalized my confusion in an eloquent and calm way.

"What the hell?"

**Pumf!**

"Ow, what the-"

**Pumf! Pumfpumfpumf!**

"Fuck!" I leapt to my feet, the picture of heroic strength, and turned to face where I though my attacker was.

Said attacker immediately managed to throw a projectile which, instead of dissipating like the others, skewered itself onto my ear.

I yelled heroically ("Ah! Cold! Cold! Coooooooooooold!") and dislodged said projectile, getting a good view as it crumbled... into snow.

Someone was weaponizing the snow! Using it as some form of crude projectile for their own amusement! How dare-

**Pumf! Pumf**Pumf****Pumf****Pumf****Pumf****Pumf****Pumf****Pumf****Pumf****Pumf****Pumf****Pumf****Pumf****Pumf!****

I made the tactical decision to throw myself to the ground in order to minimize the enemy's possible target, and survey the situation. Clearly-

**Pumf.**

The decision turned out to be a bad one, as I earned a faceful of crude projectile.

"Heh, totally knocked you on your ass." My ears perked up at the voice of my companion and leman, Tira. I realized that it was she who had been utilizing the crude projectiles to humiliate and harm me. I grabbed a handful of snow and attempted to retaliate with my own crude projectile, which dissipated en route to it's target; namely, Tira's big dumb head.

"Dude. You can't make a snowball worth a shit, can you?" Tira chuckled, then walked over and kneeled beside me. "Here, let me show you." She took my larger hands in hers, and helped me form a snowball. As our hands touched, I looked into her eyes and found myself compelled to speak.

"You're eyes are so... beautiful. Looking into them really helps me remember why I love this world..."

She blushed lightly. "Oh, Link..."

"Tira..." I leaned closer to her. "I want you to know something."

She moved closer to me, smirking through her blush. "Really? What is it?"

I gave her a smirk of my own, and lightly touched my lips to hers. "Always..." I slipped an arm into the snow, and shoveled a handful down the open top of her shirt, making sure to slip some inside of her brassiere. "Wear a closed shirt on cold days." I then fell backwards into the snow, using my other arm to pull her on top of me.

"Y-you asshole!"

_**A/N: Right, slight experimentation on my writing style, lemme know what you think. ****Leman is an older-english version of girlfriend, by the way. And yes, I do consider the girls who complain about the cold while showing off their cleavage to be morons.**_


End file.
